please be the mommy
by coveredincandy
Summary: now that Torrie Wilson has agreed to being the surrogate mother of Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler's child. Follow her through the ups and downs, the moodswings and the morning sickness and most importantly love.
1. decisions

Stacy played with her hair nervously. She was more nervous then ever now that she was going to drop a huge bombshell on her best friend Torrie Wilson. She looked at the clock waiting for her arrival. The room was silent in which she was sitting. There was only her and Randy.

"I can't do this" She stood up more frantic then ever

Randy looked up at his girlfriend he could tell she was nervous and she wanted this more then ever and the only person who could help her, well them was Torrie.

"Honey just ask her you'll never know unless you ask… and if you don't you'll regret it the rest of your life" Randy tried to console his girlfriend or even wife to be.

"Oh come on randy I'm so selfish I mean I'll be asking too much from her. She's only just divorced peter and then I'm going to ask her to do the biggest thing in her life… I'm the selfish one Randy" Stacy said panicking.

Before Randy could say any more the woman that they were waiting for had walked in.

"Hey Randy and Stace" She said

"Torrie" Stacy said smiling with nerves

Torrie gave that smile that could bright up a room. That's why Stacy had chosen Torrie not because she was her best friend… well that was part of the reason but she had those amazing genes that would make an amazing baby.

Stacy took a deep breath before sitting Torrie down. Torrie knew this was serious.

"Torrie there's something I want you to do for me, and if you don't want to do it then that's fine I mean I… well we" she said looking at Randy "Will totally understand I mean it's a huge huge huge responsibility along with many other side effects along the way but we will support you 100"

Torrie was confused more then ever what on earth was Stacy talking about. She looked up at Randy and back at Stacy again. Man she loved her friends so much especially Stacy.

_Flashback:_

Torrie walked nervously through the wwe corridors. Her body was sweating and was filled with nerves. This place was so intimidating. There were huge muscular men who just wouldn't stop staring at her. She put her head down and carried on walking.

"Snob" One of the superstars mumbled as she passed them

_Snob… who is he calling a snob just because I didn't say hello I mean this is my first day and I don't know what the hell I'm doing._

She carried on walking and noticed a couple of women with make-up smiling, having a laugh. Wow they were beautiful especially the blonde haired one.

_Oh my god she's looking at me_

Torrie looked away

_Please don't let her come here please don't let her_

"Hey"

Torrie turned around "Ummm hey" She smiled nervously

"I'm Stacy Keibler" Stacy smiled putting out her hand

"Torrie, Torrie Wilson" Torrie smiled

The two divas carried on talking little did they know this friendship was too last forever

_End of Flashback_

Torrie smiled to herself remembering the day. She looked at Stacy who was still talking about this huge favor and then she looked at Randy who had practically fallen asleep. She giggled to herself.

"Stacy" Torrie said grabbing hold of the long legged diva

"Just tell me the favor" She chuckled

Stacy breathed in for a few seconds before spilling out the biggest favor that she could possibly ask.

"Torrie I want you to be the surrogate mother of our child"

* * *

Sorry it's short please review. Thankyou 


	2. meeting him again

It had been 5 moths since Torrie had agreed to be the mother of Randy and Stacy's baby and she was 4 months pregnant. She had that beautiful baby bump that every woman dreamed of having someday.

"uuggghhhhh" Torrie said looking in the mirror " I'm fat" She frowned. Stacy sat on the bed just laughing at her best friend well duh your pregnant. Torrie chuckled at tha comment and just patted her baby bump.

Torrie was really nervous today because she was going back to raw after 4 months. Stacy was missing everyone and wanted to go back and see how everyone was doing but she was going to take Torrie with her after all the past 4 moths she never left Torrie out of her site.

Torrie was ready now. Her hair in loose curls, her top sleeveless but sexy and elegant and her pants… to tight for her.

"Damn these pants" she mumbled making her way to Randy's car.

* * *

Throughout the whole journey they had to stop once or twice for Torrie to throw up. Randy was getting fussed and impatient while Stacy comforted her best friend.

"Finally" Torrie whispered as she arrived into the arena. Looking around nothing had changed much. It was still the same wwe….. her home. She carried on walking forgetting that she was with Randy and Stacy.

"TORRIE"

Torrie turned around to see Mickie James with her mouth wide open, but she wasn't the only one she was standing with Hunter, Shawn, The Hardys and Carlito.

Torrie smiled and made her way up to them getting greeted with a hug from Mickie.

"Oh my god look at you… you're pregnant" Mickie jumped up and down in excitement while hunter and Shawn had there mouths wide open.

"Is it real" Shawn whispered to Triple h who just shrugged making Torrie giggle.

"Of course it's real here" Torrie said grabbing Shawn's hand gently and putting it against her stomach. Shawn was smiling now and Torrie couldn't help but find it cute.

"Torrie" a brown haired figure walked up to them.

"Maria" Torrie smiled while she looked more confused then ever.

"You're pregnant….. Who's the daddy?" She said still confused

Torrie let out a slight smile, sometimes she found Maria's innocence and dumbness so cute other times it was annoying. At the moment Torrie found her dumbness cute.

"It's Randy's baby"

Maria was more shocked then ever now.

"But I thought Randy was with Stacy"

"He is"

It took Torrie and the others to try and explain the story to Maria but they weren't lucky.

* * *

He walked calmly to his destination with his belt on his shoulders, with a slightly wide grin on his face. He was the champ and he loved nothing more. He carried on walking only to see all his friends surround a pretty blonde. He walked up to them.

"Yo wats goin on" He said casually not looking at the blonde for a few seconds and turning to see her.

"This is what's going on" Mickie said patting Torrie's stomach.

Torrie laughed a little and looked back at John who was in shock.

"Lemme get this straight aite you're pregnant" John said confused

The guys told John the story who was freaked out more then ever. He wasn't use to things like this but what made it worse was it was Torrie Wilson. Yeah she was just a friend but John wasn't feeling the whole situation at all. He carried on listening to there conversation not taking his eyes off Torrie.

She was beautiful. Her angelic smile, to the loose curls, to that baby bump. John couldn't lie… she did look cute, cuter then she ever looked but for some reason he really really couldn't stand her being pregnant. He knew the whole situation. The baby was Randy's and Stacy's but still he had that strange feeling which left him walking off back to his locker room.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Time was going so slowly he was waiting for his match!! He couldn't wait to entertain, electrify after all that's what he did best. Just then he heard a knock on his door.

_Oh for fuk sake if its maria amma fraid I'm gonna hav to hurt her_

"Come in" he shouted turning around only to see Torrie Wilson.

She smiled at him making him uneasy and nervous. He was getting all sweaty and carried on staring at the blonde beauty.

"Ermmmmmm Tor can I help you"

Calling her Tor gave her butterflies in her stomach but she really wanted to know what was wrong with him. She walked closer to him making him move back a little.

"I just wanted to know why you walked away from us" Torrie asked politely

"Nothing personal Tor I just wasn't feelin the whole baby thing ya get me"

Torrie looked in shock

"You weren't feeling the baby thing?" she said raising an eyebrow at him "Well why don't you feel it then" Torrie said patting her stomach and reaching for his arm.

"Mybe some othertime Tor" John said walking out of the locker room and leaving the blonde to stand and take in what just happened.

She looked at her baby bump nearly in tears " And there I was thinking he'd like me" she whispered rubbing her stomach with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Sorry i rushed this a little... well alot lol!! read & review thanks my hunnies 


	3. two bombshells, one night

She sat down getting ready to watch raw. She hadn't watched raw in ages and she loved what she was seeing. Sure she couldn't wait to get back into the ring but right now what was important was the baby. Torrie sat there not taking her eyes off the flat screen. Her hands on her baby bump… thinking…thinking about what happened…thinking about John Cena.

He made his way to the ring. A totally different person, not the one she had seen earlier: Nervous, shocked, weird but she was seeing a calm, focused, relaxed John the John she was hoping to see when she came to raw. She sat there her facial expression the same along with her body gesture just watching him.

"Hi there"

Torrie looked up to see Candice Michelle. A beautiful diva that had everything going for her. Torrie smiled and tried to get up and give Candice a hug but she found it difficult. Both divas looked at each other and laughed. Candice hugged Torrie and sat next to her.

"A baby" Candice finally said

"Yep" Torrie said casually turning back to the screen and looking at John Cena

Candice stared at Torrie for a couple of long seconds and turned towards the screen making herself comfortable. Candice didn't understand why Torrie would put herself through all of this! Torrie had a bright future in the WWE and she had let it go to waste. Obviously this was a huge advantage for Candice she wouldn't deny that because now she was getting the push for the women's title.

* * *

She was walking backstage now looking around at everybody smiling and having fun. God she missed this place so much words couldn't even describe.

"hey you"

Torrie turned to see one of her closest friends Stephanie McMahon Levesque. Torrie let out a laugh before giving Stephanie a hug.

"Isn't it the best feeling ever" Stephanie said to Torrie patting her baby bump

"Yes it sure is" Torrie said smiling to Stephanie.

The two women carried on talking mainly Stephanie giving advice to Torrie about how to control moodswings and morning sickness. Obviously Stephanie denied she had any mood swings making Torrie want to burst out laughing but she thought she would leave it out. While the two women carried on talking john Cena was walking, and saw torrie. He stopped for a couple of long seconds before realising what he did to her was wrong. He waited for stephanie to go before he approached her.

"Ermmmm Tor" As she turned she caught his blue eyes. Now she couldn't stop the eye contact. It was really him. But what was he doing here?

"Yeah" she said casually. She really didn't know how to react anymore with him after the way he acted with her in the locker room

Before he could apologize to her Randy and Stacy approached them.

"Torrie we have invited everyone to come and have dinner tonight" Stacy looked at john "including you mister" Stacy punched john lightly making John laugh. John was Randys best friend while Torrie was Stacy which was ironic.

"Whats the dinner party for anyway" torrie said with her hand on her stomach

There was that sexy smirk of the legend killer. That same smirk that everyone knew he was up to something.

"We have a huge announcement to make" Randy smiled "A huge announcement"

* * *

Torrie looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Her hair straight with a few curls at the bottom her red dress that she wore to the 06 hall of fame. thankgod it still fitted her after all like the shop keeper said to her before she bought the dress "Hunny this is stretchified so even if you're looking fat it won't show". Torrie laughed remebering that comment and now applied her lipgloss. She could hear everyone in the sitting room. Talking and having a laugh all so happy but why wasn't she?

She shaked herself off and remebered that this was Randys and Stacys night and she couldn't ruin it. She walked out of the bedroom into the sittin room where everybody was getting a huge applause. She laughed and blushed slightly and joined Stacy and Randy. Oh god there he was john Cena talking To carlito and HBK about... wrestling.

Torrie didn't understand why John talked about wrestling 24/7. But she guessed it was his hobby. Eveyone settled down. Torrie sat down next To Triple H who smiled and put his arm around her. They ate had a laugh and traded a few jokes before the bombshell was announced.

"May i have your attention please" randy said standing on his chair " Me and my wifey here have some important information that we liked to share regarding our unborn baby"

Stacy smiled and said "That's right i would like to announce that the godmother of my baby is non other then my best friend... Torrie"

Torrie looked shocked and happy at the same time while everyone clapped and cheered. John watched her and let out a little smile.

"Hey hey peeps calm down" randy said sarcastically we have the godfather to announce yet" Everybody quitened down "And the godfather of our child" randy said holding Stacys hand "Is my best friend... John Cena"

* * *

She stood outside on the balcony taking in everything. her and John what a pair... who would have thought.

"You okay there" John said walking up to her and standing near her their arms slightly touching. Both of them looking at the scenery.

"yeah i guess" Torrie replied not looking at him once but just keeping her eyes on the new york rush.

John sighed.

"ya know Tor i'm sorry about earlier" She looked at him

" I don't know why i acted like that i guess..." She cut him off

"Whatever John quite frankly i don't care why you acted like that... yeah it hurt me if you must know but you're selfish anyway you only care about youself and nothing else. Sure i was stupid to ever think you liked me but..."

He turned her towards him.

"I do like you"

They stared at eachother for a couple of long seconds before John moved himself forward and kissed her. One arm around her wait the other around the back of her neck. Her arm at the side of her while the other one on her stomach.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely my hunni's thanks. mwah. 


	4. that relationship type of bullshit

The fact that she hadn't seen him for 2 weeks since the kiss was killing her. She needed to know how he felt, if he really meant it... she needed to know and she needed to know right now. Thankfully, she had persuaded Stacy that she would be fine on her own and besides, she needed some alone time since Stacy wouldn't leave her side. After persuading her for what seemed like forever, Stacy had finally agreed to go to raw with her husband only because of one reason; "the fact that it's here in our hometown and I won't be that far away from you" Torrie giggled remembering the reason why her friend agreed to go to the arena in the first place. Gathering a few of her belongings she decided it was time for her to make her way to the arena too. She needed to see him just one more time.

- - - - - - xoxo

"You did what?"

John looked at his friend who was in a state of shock. "You heard what I said, dawg" rolling his eyes in annoyance not wanting to repeat what he told his best friend.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Don't" John said not wanting to hear what his friend had to say next. In all honesty, he couldn't believe what he did either. He needed to tell someone though; he couldn't keep it to himself. Unfortunately for him his best friend was Randy Orton and even though John hated to admit it, Randy was always right.

"You slept with Candice Michelle the same night you kissed Torrie" Randy said shaking his head. "John, John, John... what the fuck? You can't go around pulling shit like that on a pregnant woman. You know how sensitive she's gonna be about this and I swear, if anything happens to Torrie or my child because you pulled off this fucked up stunt, I'm going to kill you"

"What's she got to be sensitive about?" sighed a frustrated John cena. "I only kissed her, man. I didn't get down on one knee and ask her to marry me. I can fuck whoever I want!"

"This is Torrie _fucking_ Wilson" Randy raised his arms in the air with annoyance. "You know how sensitive she is anyway and the fact that she's pregnant makes her 100 fucking times sensitive. It's something to do with the hormones, man. I dunno..." he shrugged. John remained silent. "Do you like her?"

"No." John answered.

"You can't bullshit you're way around me John, what are you so afraid of? Is the whole baby thing freaking you out? Dude, that's understandable. Give it time, you'll get used to it... just don't go around boning every chick that opens her legs up for you when Torrie is the one girl you care about."

"I don't like her."

Randy had reached breaking point "Then why'd you tell her you like her, John? And don't tell me you didn't because that's all Torrie and Stacy have been talking about all week."

John let out a groan "I like her but I don't know if I like her like _that_, y`know?

"You're a shallow motherfucker" and with that said Randy was gone.

- - - - - - xoxo

"Oh, she looks so beautiful" said Stacy keibler who was talking to some of the divas about Torrie. "It's true what they say about pregnancy, Torrie definitely has that glow"

"Has she had any moodswings yet" asked another diva known as Jackie Gayda.

"No" Stacy stopped to think for a moment "not really, although she's had some weird cravings. I mean who eats Doritos dipped in coleslaw? Stacy made an expression on her face to show how sickened she was by it.

Deciding she was getting sick of all the baby talk, Candice left her group of friends in search of John. She loved the night they spent 2 weeks ago after Randy and Stacy's party and she would be lying if she said she didn't want a relationship with him, and there he was. She walked towards him as he was standing alone pouring himself a drink in, he was so beautiful.

"Hey champ" she smiled at him, standing herself besides him.

"What's up, C?" he asked casually not too thrilled to see her. In all honesty, he had been avoiding her since their night together. He knew she wanted something more and right now John wasn't able to give her that. He had his own problems; he didn't need to deal with that relationship type of bullshit Candice wanted.

"Oh, nothing" she started drawing circles with her finger on the table besides them "I was just listening to Stacy talk about Torrie and her pregnancy and yadda yadda yadda" rolling her eyes she looked at John who looked on at her in confusement.

"I thought you were cool with Tor?"

"I am... I'm just sick of hearing people talk about her all the time. She always manages to steal the spotlight wherever she goes; it gets tiring after a while. Plus, she's just..." she looked at John and giggled "why am I even talking about her? I came here to talk to you about that night..." he cut her off.

"About that, Candice... I..." before he could finish off his sentence he was cut off.

"What night?"

It was that voice John had been avoiding for 2 weeks. It was that voice that John had convinced himself he had no feelings for. It was that voice that John had to face. It was her.

"Torrie" he turned around to see her looking at him dead in the eye. "We need to talk".

* * *

very very short chapter! the next chapter will be so much longer, i promise. until then review my darlings. also, check out the other stories as i've updated them too. hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave any suggestions on what could happen next :)


End file.
